


Doomguy Takes a Vacation With Wonderbeasts

by Amazionion



Category: Doom (Video Games), Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Also it is post my other work, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Crossover, For both Kipo and Doom Eternal and the DLC, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazionion/pseuds/Amazionion
Summary: His universe is saved from the demonic threat, so he goes about other dimensions to ensure that the dying remains of the hoard hasn't tried to take over and multiply in other realities. This dimension looked like a few post-post-apocalypses he's seen, but it also showed promise for unexpected allies and shenanigans.For a good friend from Tumblr.
Kudos: 15





	Doomguy Takes a Vacation With Wonderbeasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dropwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropwater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Desperate, Defenseless Creature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695817) by [Amazionion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazionion/pseuds/Amazionion). 



> I don't think there's any warnings, but have fun

John was technically on a mission, but he was also feeling more and more like a tourist the longer he was searching these dimensions for any sign of the remaining demonic horde. 

The first impressions of dimension KatAotWB-TV-2020 had him squinting into the sunlight. It was just so… bright and colorful and not scorched. It was like instead of the demonic hoard taking over the earth, the earth itself overthrew humanity. Flowers bigger than a car sprung out of buildings, man made objects had long since crumbled to give way to nature. 

‘No demons here.’ He signed in front of his helmet so Vega could see. ‘Pretty sure it’s clean.’

“Scanning now.”

John sighed softly to himself and started to climb up the side of a crumbling building. The wall somehow stayed in one piece under his weight. He hauled himself up onto the roof to get a look around while Vega scanned the place with the drone he'd brought with him. 

The ground suddenly quivered under his boots, and at first he assumed that he was about to be dumped to the ground because the building was crumbling. After a moment and a much stronger tremor, he spotted the source of the quake. 

An  _ enormous _ rabbit was hopping along the deserted highway. It was gargantuan. Like it was bigger than most buildings. In addition to being HUGE, it had, like, eight legs and sets of ears trailing down its back. 

"John, I would not recommend approaching the giant rabbit."

Too late. He had exactly one urge and it was to pet. that. bunny. 

The Slayer dashed across the rooftops, trying to gain on the huge creature that made the ground shake with every hop. It was just so big and it looked so  _ fluffy  _ he had to get his hands on it. 

"Slayer, it could be carnivorous." Vega sounded like a disappointed parent. 

'Don't care. Gotta pet.' 

“If Warren is widowed because you could not resist petting something that shaped like a rabbit, I will be telling him it was because of your own stupidity.”

He turned off the comm link for a moment so he could focus on chasing the huge rabbit. He followed it for a few blocks before it stopped and flopped down with a huff. John was approaching with intent to pat when suddenly he noticed what the rabbit was laying on. 

There were  _ babies.  _

His heart felt like it was going to explode as he jumped down from the building he was standing on to where the giant rabbit had nested in the middle of a destroyed store. He approached slowly, all weapons stowed, and kept an eye on the mama as he approached the baby bunnies. 

A smile was shamelessly plastered on his face while he started to pet the little bunnies. They were roughly the size of a bear, but it made this even BETTER for the man. They nuzzled up against him, knocking him into the pile of fluff. 

He didn't think twice about removing his helmet and gauntlets to get a better feel of the little ones. Their fur was so soft under his hands, some of the softest stuff he ever touched. 

_ Don't tell Rosie, she'll get jealous.  _

John smiled at himself before stuffing his face into the closest one's soft body. He could die here and be content with it. 

Another one nuzzled into his back and he felt a soft chuckle come up his throat as he turned around to pet it between the middle of the first set of ears. So many babies, so adorable. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed until he was finally pulled out of the bliss and the fluffy bunny fuzz. He heard a voice and he lifted his head from where it was resting on the back of one of the bunnies. 

“Hey! Sir! Are you stuck?!” 

He wasn’t aware that there were people here, at all. The owner of the voice was a teenaged girl with pink skin and white hair and… purple eyes. That was really weird, but he wasn’t one to judge. 

He shook his head and pulled his helmet out from underneath one of the babies. 

“Do you need help getting out of that nest?!” 

He grabbed his gauntlets and pulled himself out of the nest surrounded by babies. At some point the mother had left, and he had taken it upon himself to make sure the babies were okay until she returned. He walked over to where the girl was standing just outside the ruin of the building. 

“You’ll probably need to mask the baby smell before she comes back to the nest, but don’t worry. We have air freshener back in camp.” She was wearing a bright blue t-shirt and jeans. “Hi, I’m Kipo, Kipo Oak. What’s your name, surface dude?”

‘J-O-H-N D-U-C-T.’

Her face fell as he moved his hands. “Oh. I don’t… I don’t know any sign language. Er, don’t worry, I’m sure someone in Las Vistas does, probably the Newton Wolves, they’re super smart. You should come to camp, we’ve got food and some spare beds. We’re trying to rebuild now that mutes and humans are getting along now.”

He glanced up at the sun. It was getting towards the evening, he should think about going. Vega would know if the dimension had demons or not by now.

But that look on Kipo’s face. He didn’t want to disappoint her. Okay, he would check out camp and these weird humans, but then he would go either in the middle of the night or first thing in the morning. If it was a trap, he could either activate a portal or fight his way out of it. 

He nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. She grinned and bounced on her toes. “Awesome!” She started off in one direction. “We gotta go pick up Wolf before heading back to camp. I wonder where she ran off to.”

He put on his helmet and gauntlets while he followed her. A nice, chill, demonless dimension would be a very welcome change of pace. 

“Woooah!” She gasped as she caught a glance of his arm blade. “Is that blade attached to your armor?! It’s huge!”

He nodded and pointed it away from her to extend it to its full length. 

“That is so cool! It’s like a sword!” 

He shrugged and retracted the blade. It was kind of a sword, but he preferred his crucible anyway. This was mostly for smaller enemies and finishing blows, quick and dirty. 

“Kipo!” 

He glanced to the sound of the voice. There was a young girl wearing a wolf skin cloak, holding a grappling hook in her hands as a weapon. 

“Hey Wolf!” Kipo waved her down. “I found a guy in the Mega Bunny nest! He’s got a wicked looking arm blade!” 

She hopped down and glared up at John. She had battle-hardened eyes. He knew them too well. “Has he tried to hurt you?”

“No. He seems pretty harmless. He’s coming back to camp with us.”

She eyed John up for a long moment before taking a small step back. “What’s your name, stranger?”

Kipo spoke up. “He doesn’t talk.”

John nodded, touching his throat. 

“Oh.” Wolf fell into step beside Kipo. “Well, I guess he can come back with us. But you’ll be explaining to the Timbercats why there’s an extra human in camp.”

Timbercats? Now he was interested. What exactly was a timbercat?

Turns out they were lumberjack cats.  _ Enormous _ lumberjack cats. They stood about seven feet tall or more, walked about on their hind legs, wore plaid flannel shirts, and carried about wood axes. It was extremely entertaining to witness with his own eyes. And there were other humans and animal people around; wolves, sunks, racoons, snakes, hummingbirds, and even a  _ frog _ . He had to resist the urge to pet them since they all obviously had minds and were all their own person.

When he came into camp, helmet under his arm, everyone was staring at him, commenting on his armor or the weapons he carried. 

“Where did he come from?”

“Was he from a burrow or the surface?”

“What is that thing on his back?”

“He’s  _ huge  _ for a human.”

Kipo grabbed John’s arm. “Oh, there’s my dad! Come on, you gotta meet him.” She pulled him to where a circle of people were standing, obviously the ones in charge. A white furred timercat was there, two humans, and a wolf. “Dad! I found another surface human!” 

The only one who didn’t recoil at the sight of him was the Timbercat. The others recovered after a second. “Er, nice to meet you.” The one with dark skin and shaved hair extended his hand towards John. “My name is Lio Oak. You meet my daughter, Kipo.”

He nodded and shook his hand firmly. 

“What’s your name? Where are you from?”

‘J-O-H-N D-U-C-T. Another dimension.’

He looked at his hands for a moment. “I don’t speak sign, but I think Song does. Let me go get her.” He turned and left. 

“Song’s my Mom.” Kipo explained, then pointed to the white furred cat. “That’s Molly, leader of the Timbercat clan.” The wolf, “That is Good Billions, the alpha of the Newton Wolves,” and then to the remaining human “And that is Hoag. He led my old burrow, and he tries to run things with my dad now.” 

He nodded to each of them. 

Within a minute or so, Lio was back with a woman who was nearly identical to Kipo, except she looked more like a regular human, pale skin, brown eyes, brown hair. “This is my wife, Song. Song, you remember ASL, right?”

She bit her lip, eyeing John warily. “I’m a little rusty, but I think I can manage. Okay, tell us your name.”

‘J-O-H-N D-U-C-T.’

“John Duct?”

He nodded eagerly. 

“Okay then, John, where are you from? Are you from a burrow or were you always on the surface?” 

‘Neither. I came from another world.’

She blinked. “Another world?”

He nodded. ‘I am here because I was checking this place for the demons that destroyed my world. Have not found any yet.’

She looked a combination of lost and terrified. “I don’t think I read that right. Did you say that demons destroyed your world?”

John nodded. ‘Making sure that you there are no demons here.’

“Oh… okay. You’re checking out this world to make sure that the monsters that destroyed your world aren't here?”

He nodded and glanced around the camp. There were temporary shelters, building supplies, and jury rigged construction equipment. ‘I can stick around and help out though.’

Song glanced over at where the leaders were standing around. “Er, he says that he can stick around and help out construction before he leaves, if that’s okay.”

“Sure.” Molly shrugged. “We can always use some more hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for letting me give you a fun little present


End file.
